


The Bunny Chronicles

by mrsfanfantastic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A LOT of kinks, Daddy Kink, Drabble Collection, Hybrids, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Size Difference, a lot of fluff, a lot of porn, agegap, bunny hybrid, istg it's either porn or fluff, junmyeon is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfanfantastic/pseuds/mrsfanfantastic
Summary: Junmyeon was the luckiest hybrid on earth, he was sure of it! He had a very beautiful home. A big big apartment that had a lot of space for the tiny bunny hybrid. He had lots of clothes he could chose from everyday and if he had been a good boy he even had some candy available every day, too! His favorite room was his own personal playroom! That was were all of his plushies were stored, where he had a big TV for all his cartoons and all of his other toys were there too. He even had a bunk bed and lots and lots of blankets and pillows to build nests for him and his friends to sleep in.Yes, Junmyeon was indeed very lucky, he thought. He had the best things in the world. Because.. because of… oh! He totally forgot the most important and bestest thing in his life! His daddy!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is the first chapter of a collection I created revolving around a cute bunny hybrid named Junmyeon and his Daddy Yifan! This will include stuff like a master/pet dynamic as well as dd/lb and a Junmyeon that likes to act very childish. I do assure though that all of the characters in this are at the age of consent and that everything here is consensual and it will be a cute and loving relationship.  
I have lots of ideas for this! I also want to add that a lot of the ideas are from my precious little bobo with which i wrote and developed A LOT of these ideas together. She doesn't want to be exposed so i wont (although i am pretty sure my twitter moots know about who i am talking lol). I will write everything myself, but here and there there might be a sentences from her sneaked in. Although i prefer for my work to be as much of "my" work as i can. I just want to credit her because she's amazing and i have a lot of fun progressing this with her, hehe!
> 
> I will give warning for every kink and possible trigger warnings at the start of every chapter so make sure to read them. 
> 
> For the first one there aren't ones yet! Have fun reading :)

If YIfan hated one thing, it was coming home late from work. He got it, he was the big bad CEO and responsible for his business but he prided himself in having a business that worked efficiently and most of the time could solve problems within each sectors, only in very few cases was his involvement needed. And he hated when that happened. He made sure everyone knew how much he hated it so they wouldn’t call him when it actually wasn’t important, a good way of keeping his employees self aware. He already had a lot on his plate without them calling every minute for something that required only a few moments of thinking by themselves. So yes, by now everyone knew pretty well how much he hated leaving work late. That was why no one was bothering or even looking into his direction while the CEO made his way outside of the elevator to the parking lot, carrying his blazer and briefcase on one hand while he looked at his watch on the other, silently cursing and practically jumped into the car and drove off. He was glad that he didn’t live far away from his company building, his neighborhood coming into view just after a few minutes of driving and once he pulled into one of his parking spots in his private garage he luckily was only half an hour late. There were worse days. Still, he quickly made his way to the elevator, punching in the code that brought him up to his apartment on the highest floor. 

He practically bolted through the door and was greeted by a tiny figure sitting on the floor of his foyer, legs crossed and back facing him. Yifan held his breath when he could see long white ears raising up from where they were sadly hanging on either side of a black haired head, a little fluffy tail twitching in interest. The little body now turned around with big eyes. „Daddy!!“ Yifan released his breath, relieved. No tears, that was a good sign. The little figure got up hastily, only giving the taller enough time to drop his blazer and briefcase before he had an arm full of a small bunny hybrid wrapping his little hands around him. „You’re finally home!“ The bunny looked up, pouting. „You’re late! Junmyeonnie was worried!“ He said and Yifan just smiled at him, large hands coming up to pat Junmyeon’s black strands. „I am sorry, baby. Something at work needed my attention.“ The apology didn’t do much except make the boy pout even more. „Bunny needs your attention, too.“ He said, making Yifan chuckle and he leaned down to kiss the pout away, feeling the little hybrid already melting against him again. „I know, my Bunny also deserves my attention the most.“ He said, Junmyeon’s eyes started to sparkle at that, he loved being pampered with compliments! The smaller then would take his owner’s hand, pulling him more into the apartment. „Come on, daddy! Bunny wants to show you what a good boy he’s been today!!“ The little one would then grab his big hand with his smaller one, the size difference actually really adorable, and proceed to drag him through the big penthouse apartment. 

Yifan had told him in the morning that if he was a good boy today, he would get extra candy as a reward in the evening. And Junmyeon loved candy! So he tried to be really good today and he was successful! He had gone up after his daddy went to work, brushed his teeth, washed his face and even combed his hair! He even made the bed after putting on clothes without struggling too much! He even cleaned up his playroom properly after playing with his toys and his favorite plushies (he hated cleaning up!). He was putting his used dishes in the dishwasher all by himself. Internally he was giving himself a pat on his had, but hoping that his owner would do it instead. And of course Yifan did, praising him for being so good, telling him he definitely deserved some candies and even agreed to some cuddles after Junmyeon had proudly showed him everything and cutely told him in every detail how he did this and that. Yifan listened attentively, there was nothing that he loved more than having his baby being excited and happy. He had feared for the boy to be crying already because he was late, Junmyeon dealing very badly with him coming home to late, especially if it was unannounced. And he couldn’t blame the little bunny for it, he was mostly alone for the day, so he practically counted minutes until his precious daddy would be home again to play with him and eat with him and do many fun things. And Yifan enjoyed that too, so he absolutely hated it when he had to stay longer in his office. He already cut down his everyday hours at the office so there was more time for his precious pet that he loved to care for, not that he really needed to work a lot anyway. He was doing exceptionally well in supporting himself and his lover.  
After Junmyeon was done with his little tour through the apartment, he looked up at his daddy with big eyes, long bunny ears cutely flopping down, big big sweatshirt hanging around his small frame like a dress and pursed his lips needily. Yifan chuckled and leaned down a little but not enough, knowing fairly well what the little bunny wanted but he just asked innocently. „What is it, little bunny?“ Junmyeon just started to pout, craning his neck even more. „Bunny wants kisses!“ He demanded, voice a little silly because of the pout. The taller chuckled again and this time gave the little hybrid what he wanted, locking his lips with him and Junmyeon happily sighed in the kiss, little hands immediately snaking around his daddy’s neck, melting against his broad chest. Yifan loved how comfortable the bunny was and that he was the one that provided him with that feeling. Junmyeon definitely deserved it. So he couldn’t help himself and pick the tiny thing up, lips never leaving each other, even if Junmyeon made a surprised sound, and carried him to the kitchen and gently sat the hybrid down on one of the barstools at the counter. When Yifan pulled back, Junmyeon seemed not amused by it, an even bigger pout than before on his lips as he looked up, arms still wrapped around his daddy. „Don’t be mad, little one. Daddy is hungry and unless you want to be my dish he needs to make something.“ He explained and the smaller loosened his arms a little but not fully retracted himself from him yet. His eyes wide, ears peaking up a little. „Daddy wants to eat bunny?“ He asked, astonished and Yifan laughed heartily while finally drawing back from his oh-so addicting bunny. „Not for dinner, maybe I have you for dessert though.“ He half jokingly, half seriously said, long fingers on the bunny’s chin and he got the little hybrid blushing and squirming in his seat and Yifan couldn’t help but laugh again. „You would like that, little one, would you?“ He asked, voice now an octave lower, making Junmyeon squirm even more and Yifan throughly enjoyed the sight while he went to the fridge where he knew the housekeeper hat left a meal for him to just heat up when coming home (His hybrid wasn’t allowed to cook all by himself).  
Junmyeon seemed like the most angelic and innocent thing on earth, but Yifan knew the desire within the small body that were far away from being innocent. Luckily they aligned very well with his own and he thoroughly enjoyed to provide his little bunny with whatever he needed.  
Yifan put the food in the microwave and turned around while waiting, catching how Junmyeon had his eyes on his owner, seemingly still bothered by his words, or rather his promise for the night, and he was chewing in his little but plush bottom lip. „I see.“ Yifan just said, a sudden smirk on his lips that had Junmyeon suppress a moan. „You just can’t wait, little one, do you?“ He asked in a belittling tone, very aware of how he fed into everything the bunny desired. The little bunny nodded, little hands in his lap, naked legs dangling around the barstool and he looked both so cute and sinful like this when he nodded, head crooked almost cutely to the side, that Yifan seriously contemplated to just skip whatever was turning in his microwave in favor of devouring his precious and exceptionally naughty bunny. Yifan just proceeded to stare his little bunny down, loving how he slowly got flushed even more, little, needy whimpers escaping his little mouth and a small yelp when the microwave pinged, declaring his food his ready. Yifan takes it out calmly, getting himself some cutlery and made his way to the kitchen island. „How about you come over here to daddy and sit next to his feet just like the cute little pet I know you are and if you manage to not hump my shin like a desperate little bunny I will consider filling you up quite nicely.“ Yifan suggested to the desperate little thing, although it wasn’t really a suggestion and was amused by how the little bunny scrambled to the ground immediately. Junmyeon indeed was far from being innocent.


	2. relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon always knew how to relax Yifan after a long and stressful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Finally I am updating this. 
> 
> This is actually a little gift for Bobo... I guess? I planned on finishing and posting this on her birthday a few days ago but life got in the way!  
Anyways... happy belated birthday bobo! She's the reason this series exists so praise her!   
Baby I hope you like this. I kind of feel a bit bad that this is part of a series and your little "gift" at the same time but it just belongs into this series so I hope that is okay and it doesn't feel too unmeaningful? Anyways I hope you like this, I tried putting in all the fun stuff I know you like. I hope it fits your taste. I know it pretty well by now but it's a bit different writing alone. 
> 
> Well!! Enjoy! 
> 
> TW: rough sex, deepthroating, dirty talk, degradation/humiliation, it's not that wild tbh but y'all know me.. lol

Today Daddy was on time! Junmyeon happily ran to the door when he heard it opening, ready to jump into Yifan’s arms, but he stopped right in front of him, little bunny ears flopping down. A big sigh escaped the taller’s lips and his shoulders seemed heavy. Daddy must have had a rough day at work! Yifan had told him in the morning that he would have dinner with some clients and partners that was very important, thus why he had instructed for his bunny to make sure he ate his supper alone. Junmyeon hated eating alone, not being able to sit on his daddy’s lap or have him prepare his favorite juice for him was sad but he still listened because he was a good boy!

Junmyeon also knew that meant he had to make sure Yifan could relax now! So the small bunny didn’t hesitate and stepped forward, taking Yifan’s briefcase and his blazer and giving him a shy little kiss on his cheek.   
„Welcome home daddy.“ He said in a soft voice, not wanting to be too loud in case the taller had a headache which wasn’t that uncommon on those days.   
„Hey baby.“ Yifan said, a little smile on his lips at the Bunny’s little gestures and he wrapped his arms around the hybrid, loving how the little one circled his neck with his hands and raised on his toes to place more kisses on Yifan’s jaw and neck and lips. The taller bathed in the Bunny’s affection, loving how careful and endearing he was, making sure he could relax against him.   
„Should Bunny make a drink while Daddy sits on the Couch?“ Junmyeon suggested, looking up with his big eyes and Yifan felt so much love at how the Bunny tried to cheer him up. He nodded. „Only if my precious boy joins me after that.“ He said, voice full of endearment and Junmyeon smiled, bunny ears perking up at that. He sat the Blazer and briefcase aside and led the taller towards their living room. He only wore a way big shirt that must’ve belong to Yifan and some cute socks so his little feet wont freeze.   
„Daddy sit! Do you want the TV on?“ It looked almost a bit funny with how the little bunny was guiding his owner, who was a lot taller and bigger than he himself, to the couch and softly urged him to sit.   
„I would prefer it off, how about some music, little one?“ Yifan suggested, appreciating how Junmyeon was nodding immediately and reached for the remote to their sound system to quickly pick a soft classic, not too loud so it wasn’t disturbing the peaceful atmosphere he wanted to create. 

The little hybrid then quickly made his way to their big kitchen and grabbed one of Yifan’s pretty glass tumblrs and one of his favorite alcoholic beverages, Chives Regal, and poured some in along with some ice cubs that made a pretty noise once he dropped them into the glass. He giggled a bit, proud with his work as he took the iced drink and made his way back to the living room. Careful so he wouldn’t spill anything!  
Yifan smiled at him like he was his whole world as he came back and he probably was. No one would ever be as important to the CEO as Junmyeon, for the small bunny was capturing his whole heart. The hybrid smiled brightly at him, eyes crinkling into small crescents while he did it and handed the beverage to his owner who gladly took it. 

„You’re so good to me, little one.“ He praised and then took a sip, followed up by another compliment on how good Junmyeon did, the scotch at the perfect temperature with the perfect amount of ice, just how he liked it. It had the smaller blushing as he slowly sunk to his knees on the floor next to where Yifan was sitting on the couch. He felt the fluffy rug on his bare legs as he did it. It was his favorite place to kneel on, the color a pretty pastel purple, custom made because his favorite shade could never be found and Yifan had it made extra soft and comfortable so Junmyeon wouldn’t have hurting legs and knees after a while. Junmyeon smiled as his little fingers carded through it, Daddy always made sure he was comfortable and put the most effort in the littlest things. Showing him his love and admiration for him and it made Junmyeon feel all kinds of things but the most prominent one was love.   
So he always made sure to give that love back and give Yifan a place where he was comfortable and happy. Maybe not with custom made fluffy rugs, but with sweet words and loving touches!

Yifan sighed as the liquid made his way down his throat, it’s burning comfortable and familiar. Junmyeon of course noticed it, immediately worrying about the troublesome day his owner must have had.   
„Do you want to complain to bunny? Bunny always listens!“ He cheerfully said, chubby cheeks pressed against Yifan’s thigh as he kneeled on the soft carpet beside where Yifan sat. At the perfect height for the tall man to card his hand through Junmyeon’s soft black locks and pet his fluffy ears. He knew it calmed his owner to do that thus why he sat like that, giving him access to his precious ears! Bunny ears were special and very sensitive, it had taken a long time until he was comfortable enough for Yifan to pet them and for Yifan to learn how to properly touch them but now it felt nothing but perfect to Junmyeon and he loved it! It was a sign of how they trusted each   
„Work is just a bit exhausting at the moment. The people at the dinner were quite annoying, thinking they have the upper hand when they have nothing to offer. You know I don’t like it when people try to downplay me and my work.“ He explained and Junmyeon nodded, huffing at how those people where giving his Daddy a hard time! He might not understand a lot of what Yifan did and how he earned money but he knew how capable of a man the older was and it wasn’t fair that people disregarded his precious owner!„Those meanies! But don’t worry, Bunny always knows Daddy has the upper hand!“ He said with a pretty smile, almost too innocent and cheerful for such meaningful and sensual words. Yifan just smirked as he looked down at his precious bunny, casually taking a sip of his whiskey.   
„That’s right, you’re my precious little bunny, right? You’ll always do as Daddy says.“ His hand now wandered down to the little hybrid’s lips, tracing them softly while Junmyeon obediently opened his mouth, letting the thumb invade his mouth as it pressed against his tongue. Yifan hummed as Junmyeon nodded and suckled at the digit, eyes innocently looking up at him. Both knew he wasn’t as innocent as he seemed, for the little bunny was more naughty than one might think. He loved making Yifan feel superior, which wasn’t that hard because the tall man had a dominant nature and a powerful aura, perfect in leading and taking control while Junmyeon loved being told what to do and being taken care of. He was naturally submissive and got happy by pleasing Yifan. They molded perfectly into each, both of them satisfying each other’s needs while finding great pleasure in it. They were the perfect fit for each other.

„What do you say, baby boy? Should Daddy put his pet to good use, releasing some stress?“ Yifan suggested, casually placing his almost emptied drink on the stand beside the sofa and Junmyeon squirmed, fully aware that it wasn’t really a suggestion and more like an order. One he happily wanted to follow.   
„Yes Daddy can you use Bunny, please?“ The hybrid would immediately beg, now shuffling between Yifan’s legs, the rug still there to support his sensitive skin from the hard wooden flooring. The hand in his hair felt familiar and the way it was tugging at his strands was delicious, his scalp loving the rough treatment. Little hands came up to Yifan’s toned thighs and he followed the large hand that navigated him towards his crotch, the big bulge already so tempting. 

„Don’t worry, Daddy will. Come on, let me see you choke on my cock, you like being my little cocksleeve, right?“ Junmyeon couldn’t help but blush, eyes innocent as ever as his hands now made their way to the zipper of the tailor made dress pants and opened them, almost a bit too hasty and excited. He felt his own little cock starting to harden at being Yifan’s little toy to command and play with, slick already forming in his little pussy, the lack of underwear making it even more prominent as it was coating his thighs and running down to his little balls.   
He gasped when his owner’s big cock sprung free, half hard but still so big and the little one blushed once more, looking up to ask for permission. 

Yifan usually liked to tease but he rather would have to have his baby’s sweet mouth on him more sooner than later so he granted it and soon got to adore the little hand around his dick. He could not circle it with his fingers since they were to polar opposites in size with Yifan being tall and huge in every aspect while Junmyeon was so delicate and fragile, the shirt he was wearing another proof for it with how it slipped down on one shoulder because it was way too big. Giving view to his pretty, pale and soft skin. His tongue peeked out shyly and he gave kittenish licks to the tip, Yifan humming at the pleasing feeling, precum already beading at the tip and Junmyeon used it to slick up the big cock while pumping it with his hands as he drew back for a little moment, looking up at his Daddy with wide eyes. 

„Am I doing this right, Daddy?“ He asked, almost like he was unsure and Yifan smirked.   
„Perfect Baby, how about you swallow some more?“ He said and Junmyeon squirmed, little hole already aching for what he now held in his palms.   
„Bunny tries his best for you, Daddy! I hope Jun can do it.“ He shyly smiled, blush still so deep as he went down on the cock and Yifan couldn’t help moan. They loved when Junmyeon played shy, when he played inexperienced. They loved to keep his forever innocent persona up, one where he was oh so insecure about his skills. He would ask „Daddy am I doing this right?“ and purposely choke on his cock while they both were well aware about how Junmyeon could easily make him cum in under a minute with his little hands, his skillful mouth and pretty tongue. It made fucking him all that more fun, for it always seemed that the tall man was corrupting a pretty innocent virgin, a literal angel while Junmyeon absolutely loved it. They both loved pretending like this, although it wasn’t that hard anyway with how the bunny looked so ethereal and unsuspecting when he went down on the cock again, this time swallowing half of it while his moved hand up and down on what wasn’t in his mouth. Yifan closed his eyes and threw his head back, hand still in in the younger’s hair, careful as to not accidentally grab his pretty ears, but still firm and guiding, reminding who the pretty bunny belonged to.  
But how could Junmyeon forget? How could he want to forget? The big cock was so delicious in his mouth and he eagerly licked along the shaft, massaged it with his hands and engulfed it into his little mouth, his pretty lips sucking on it like it was his favorite meal.   
Junmyeon moaned around the big cock, thighs rubbing together in a desperate attempt to get some friction, it didn’t quite work out but when Yifan suddenly pressed is head down all the way to the base of his cock, it didn’t matter. The hybrid whimpered, little hands now tightly gripping his owner’s fabric as his mouth got used and he got pulled and pushed up and down and he felt tears in his eyes at the way his throat constricted around the big cock. He let his jaw go slack as he was used like a toy, just how he loved it, more slick running out of his needy hole and Yifan just laughed at his squirming.   
„You like when Daddy uses you? Like being my cute little fuck toy, only there to satisfy Daddy?“ He asked but didn’t let him answer.   
„Of course you like it, no, you love it. Love how you’re just there to please me, it’s everything you need.“ He pulled the little boy up from his cock, earning a needy whine and little fingers grabbing his cock again almost like he was addicted to I and didn’t want to let go. That was probably true and it only fit the whole narrative of Junmyeon loving to please. The bunny looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, saliva on his lips and a string of spit still connecting the pretty mouth with his cock. It was such a sight to behold, nothing could ever come close to the view his precious hybrid and lover provided him.

Yifan couldn’t help himself, so he grabbed the small frame, now by his slim waist, and hoisted him up, probably a bit to rough but he knew Junmyeon loved the treatment. For a boy that looked like an angel, he surely liked to be treated like by the hands of the devil. The bunny hybrid was small and tiny, he looked so adorable in his lap and Yifan knew there was no other choice than to ravage the pretty little thing. So there was no hesitation when he basically ripped the big shirt open, the torn fabric sliding down his shoulders easily and the CEO was now greeted with pale and supple flesh, a little cock that twitched under the manhandling and the rough ministrations.   
Junmyeon was soft in every aspect. While being small and light, he was blessed with soft skin, his nipples a pretty pinkish color just like his little cock, that was now leaking precum and he knew if he was to push his thighs up he would be greeted by an equally pink and leaking little pussy that was only waiting to be abused by him. But he wanted to have some more fun first and he grabbed the boy’s nape, pushing him against his lips and Junmyeon moaned as they kissed. Eagerly opening his mouth for Yifan to dominate the kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth and tasting himself. But nothing could go over tasting his pretty little baby, hearing him whimper and moan into his kiss as he unconsciously ground his hips against him, their cocks rubbing together and Yifan drew back, a pleased smirk on his lips as he looked down for a second. Their size difference yet again so obvious with how tiny Junmyeon was. „Look at your pretty little cock, good thing you are my pet, right? There is no way you could please anyone with that pathetic excuse of a cock, little one.“ He mocked and Junmyeon blushed some more, there just was something utterly arousing about being humiliated like that. 

Yifan now roughly circled his hand around both of their cocks, Junmyeon’s literally disappeared in the large hands while Yifan’s stood proud and tall in his hold and he gave them a few pumps, feeling each other like this was amazing and Junmyeon soon got impatient, little hands now on Yifan’s toned arms as he looked up again, lips between his teeth.   
„Pl-please D-Daddy… m-more..-please..“ He whimpered, almost cried and the CEO just chuckled.   
„Such a needy little slut, look at you. You can’t go a minute without wanting Daddy to fill your slutty hole right?“ Junmyeon found his face between Yifan’s free hand as his chin got grabbed harshly, forcing him to nod and the bunny gladly did. He whined when his Daddy retreated his hand but was soon fondling his ass, spanking it a few times before he lightly groped the little fluffy bunnytail. Junmyeon jumped in his hold, Yifan just knew how to touch him. His tail was as sensitive as his ears but his owner had learned perfectly how to touch and caress him right. So much even that he could make him cum just with touching his bunnytail. A discovery that still burned on Junmyeon’s cheeks because of how humiliating and filthy it was. Yifan seemed to notice, smirk splayed out on his lips upon noticing Junmyeon’s thoughts. He then spread the plush asscheeks and immediately pushed one finger in, the slick enough to make the slide easy and hybrids adapted very easily. Still, Junmyeon moaned loudly, loving how his owner immediately started pushing it in and out and soon pushed his middle finger alongside his indexfinger, easily stretching the little pussy. The little bunny would fall apart in his arms, momentarily fall against his broad chest, nipping on his neck in a desperate attempt to feel as much of Yifan as he could. 

„Daddy y-you’re th-the best… f-feels so g-good.“ He whimpered, almost incoherently if not for the fact that Yifan was used to it and understood his pretty pet perfectly.   
„Look at you baby, so easy.“ Yifan licked his lips, enjoying how the little bunny would pepper his jawline with needy kisses, almost like he was addicted to him. It wasn’t far from the truth „You barely need anything to get worked up, hm? Two fingers are enough for you to lose your mind. Should Daddy even make the effort to fuck you?“ He pondered, almost in a dismissive voice, like he was contemplating on just letting Junmyeon stay like this. Desperate and needy. Junmyeon almost cried, arms now coming up to wrap around his Daddy’s shoulders.   
„Y-yes Daddy ple-please! Please u-use Bunny’s p-pussy!!!“ He begged, desperate little tears glistening in his eyes and Yifan loved the sight, nothing would ever look and feel like this. „Are you sure? I am not convinced. Can my pretty toy beg some more?“ A smirk was plastering his lips at the filthy words and pleas the little one’s mouth could leave when desperate.   
„C-can Da-daddy please fill my little h-hole? Bunny wants to please Daddy, I’ll be a-a good bo-boy I promise! Oh ple-please wreck me D-Daddy!“ He almost cried and Yifan surely wasn’t so cruel to deny the pretty little thing anything if he begged so nicely so the Bunny now found himself laying on the luxurious couch with Yifan hovering above him, spreading his legs so he fit between them comfortably and Junmyeon couldn’t help but grant him all the access he wanted, giving his Daddy a perfect view of his pretty pink hole that he had already stretched so well with his fingers. Yifan couldn’t help but shove in three fingers again, loving how the baby mewled and how slick was leaking out between his fingers and he made sure Junmyeon was properly prepared although hybrids adapted way easer but he liked to double check, not wanting his precious pet to feel anything he didn’t want to.

Yifan leaned down while pulling his digits out now, deeming the little angel prepared enough and all Junmyeon could do was exposing himself more and the CEO loved the sight in front of him. Junmyeon really was the prettiest thing he had ever seen in his life. His black hair tousled with his ears standing straight, his eyes teary, his cheeks pink and his mouth open with spit still on his chin, his narrow frame and his pretty pink nipples. He couldn’t help but reach out to press his thumb against one of the pink nubs, eliciting a delicious whimper from the panting bunny and he leaned down while positioning himself in front of the little pussy that he just loved to wreck. Right when he pushed in, he took one nipple between his teeth and Junmyeon moaned, the sensation on his chest and his little pussy so intense that he didn’t know what to do. He loved how Daddy’s cock stretched his little pussy, the sweet pain so delicious and exactly the amount he liked. Fingers barely enough to prepare him for his Owner’s fat cock. The extra sensation of having his nipples played with almost made him cum. Yifan knew how sensitive Hybrids and especially Junmyeon were and it was always such a sight to behold to have the little bunny squirming under him. He immediately started thrusting into the tight heat, the bunny moaning, little hands finding their way in Yifan’s mop of hair as the taller lapped onto his nipples, circled them with his tongue and lightly grazed his teeth on them.   
His finger joined him on the pretty chest when he draw back, now hovering over the Hybrid and Junmyeon looked up, cheeks completely tinted in red, his fingers now wandering to Yifan’s nape while his owner rubbed his thumb over his nipple and fucked into the boy.   
„D-daddy so g-good… yo-your co-cock feels so good in my p-pussy.“ He whined, listening to the obscene sounds Yifan’s movements in his hole made because of the bunny practically leaking slick.   
„Yeah? You love it when Daddy uses you, right? Love it when he wrecks your little boyhole. It’s good right? My cock deep inside. You’re so tight baby, it feels so good.“ 

The taller’s voice was so completely sexy, so filthy against his ear as he leaned down to whisper into his ear, lick his earlobe and roll his hips so sinfully, over and over finding that point into him that a made Junmyeon see stars and drool.   
„Y-yes, plea-please fuck me more, Daddy! Ha-harder…“ He begged when Yifan would kiss his cheek and then seal his lips with his own.   
„Sure, going to use you good.“ He muttered, voice now rougher, more rural as he leaned back, large hands wrapping around the younger’s hips, admiring his pretty tiny waist for a few seconds before he used his grip as leverage to drill into the little body. Junymeon’s mewls and moans and begs so pretty in his ears, only fueling him more, the little hybrid always felt so good around him. Always so soft, so pretty, so pliant. So good for him.And Junmyeon enjoyed every second, loved how Yifan could bring him on the verge of breaking, wouldn’t care about his fragile little body and just used him for his own pleasure, as his own little stress reliever. The bunny couldn’t be turned on more by this, loved being degraded to a mere toy, a tool for Yifan to use. And he used him so fucking good.

The hybrid was soon writhing under him, little voice strained as he begged for permission to cum. „What did you say? I can’t hear you, little one.“ Yifan mocked, Junmyeon almost crying from the desperation and embarrassment.   
„C-can Bunny c-cum? Pl-please…“ He pleaded, big eyes beading with tears, another moan leaving his lips as Yifan continued to roll his hips against the little pussy, hands still fondling the pretty chest that was only on display for him. 

„That’s not enough, more.“ He demanded with a smirk and fastened his pace, now pistoning into the little bunny, making it harder for him to grasp a thought and everything that left his lips were incoherent blabber of „Daddy“ „Please“ and „Cum“ and Yifan deemed to desperation in his voice as good enough so he roughly grabbed the younger’s thighs, fingers digging into the soft flesh and pushed them up so he could spread them more, giving him a better angle. „Cum then, baby. Daddy wants to see you cry under him.“ Junmyeon obeyed in an instant, head lolling back as he came all over his tummy, a row of „Thank you Daddy“ coming over his lips as he continued to shake and cum all over himself, drool and tears making him look so wrecked and filthy and Yifan loved the sight he was provided with. He couldn’t help but chase his own orgasm by speeding up once again, hips now smashing against the bubbly butt and Junmyeon trashing under him. Seeing his pretty baby wail in oversensivity was such view to behold and he savored every minute of it, biting his own lips so he would last a bit longer. But it was impossible with how sinful the pretty hybrid looked, cum on his tummy, nipples all pink and red from the abuse and his face so blissed out. He couldn’t help but lose pace in his movements and soon pushed his hips one last time against the delicious ass, grinding into the boy while he shot his load into him, eyes closed and head thrown back as the CEO came, filling the little pussy with his cum. Junmyeon’s mewling was quieting down, his little body still shaking from the force of his own orgasm and how Yifan loved to put him through oversensivity. He whined when Yifan slowly pulled out, watching how cum spilled out of the hole, mixed with slick. Such a beautiful view. 

Yifan let himself fall against the big sofa, arms spread out on the headrest. spent but utterly satisfied. Big hand sprawled over Junmyeon’s thigh to signal him he was still there while he came down from his high so he could properly tend to the bunny that must feel so much more exhausted. He had such a little body after all in comparison to him and they just loved when he fucked him extra rough. Yifan closed his eyes, breath slowly evening out. Annoying thoughts about his day and those entitled people coming back but he shoved them away. He had his favorite little boy to tend to and that was so much more important. 

But before he could even open his eyes, he felt weight shifting on the sofa and soon another body was shuffling under his arm and he shifted, now looking down. A tiny bunny was looking up from where he was curled against him, droopy eyes but big smile on his lips.   
„Hey there, little one.“ Yifan said, voice all soft and eyes only focused on his lover. The dominant and rough side of him already gone, replaced by nothing but care and love.  
„Hey.“ Junmyeon’s voice was meek, exhaustion evident in his tone. But he also sounded satisfied. „Are you feeling better now, Daddy?“ He asked and Yifan’s heart melted at this question, the way tiny little fingers would tug on his still intact shirt while the hybrid was naked in his hold.   
„A lot better. Thank you for taking such good care of me.“ Yifan praised, leaning down to place a kiss on Junmyeon’s fluffy hair and then scooped him up to seat him on his lap and the bunny gladly accepted his place there. Junmyeon just knew how to relax him after stressful days, knew exactly what buttons to push and what to give him to untie all the knots in his mind. Junmyeon surely was special. 

„And you? Did you have fun with Daddy?“ Yifan asked, eyes raking over his precious bunny, something he was used to doing more than just once a day, checking up on Junmyeon to see if he was alright and if there was anything he needed to tend to. But Junmyeon was fine, his chest a little red from Yifan biting it and he figured his pussy must be a bit sore but it was nothing the smaller couldn’t handle. It was quite the opposite, the bunny relished in limping a bit and playfully whining for Yifan to carry him because „Bunny is so sore!!“ And of course the tall CEO could do nothing but obey him. 

„Mhhh. A lot, Daddy.“ The Bunny nodded, head now pressed against the broad chest that he loved so much, suddenly too tired answer more. He soon fell asleep, Yifan stroking his hair and scratching his bunny ears just on the right spots while reaching out for their spare blanket to throw over the naked body. He would soon hear soft snores coming from the hybrid and Yifan couldn’t think of anything better to let this stressful day end than with watching the pretty face scrunch up occasionally and those little hands tighten onto him, as if Junmyeon wanted to be even closer to him.  
There really was no better feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it so far! Future chapters will probably be longer but i don't want to promise anything. Tell me what you think though :) 
> 
> (also i will continue working on my other stuff soon so please be a little patient!:)


End file.
